


Caprice

by cchiyuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dick Grayson is Catlad | Stray, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genderbending, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mermaids, Porn with Feelings, Unconventional Marriage Proposals, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchiyuki/pseuds/cchiyuki
Summary: A compilation of various short stories written for this year's writober.





	1. Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

> It sure has been a while since my last piece, hopefully this mini event will help me get out of my slump.  
The prompt for this one was chestnuts!

_The cold season is coming_, a reporter sing songs with a smile that couldn't look faker if he tried, _better stay inside and crank up your thermostats folks!_  
Jason snorts, walking past the electronics shop with his hands burrowed deep inside his pockets, “No shit, Sherlock.”  
He would have liked to stay home, away from meddling eyes and dumb weathermen, but the Golden boy had called and now that's something Jason couldn't say no to.

That's why he's standing right outside Dick's apartment with a flipping advance of five minutes, taking off his hat as he knocks. His hair feel stitched to his skin but oh boy does he not give a shit right now.

Dick opens the door a moment later, eyes lightning up with mirth as he takes Jason in, “I remember someone complaining about that gift quite a lot, would you look at that.”  
Jason does his best not to smile, feeling the red beanie with its horrible pom-pom burn in his hands, “Are you going to let me in or did you invite me here only to practice your cabaret lines?”  
“And are you sure you're not auditioning yourself?” Dick smirks, opening the door wide.

Jason enters without thinking about it twice, an ease he had developed only after a large number of visits. At times it still felt strange, spending time with Dick after everything that had happened in the past, but the more he did, the more he let himself unwind.

No need to watch your back every two seconds when the only danger in this apartment is the possibility of tripping over a pair of Dick's sweatpants, left messily over the living room's floor more times than Jason thought possible, “So, what did you want?”  
“Why? Do I need a reason to spend time with you?”

Yes, Jason's brain immediately replies, but he silences his own thoughts in order to glance at Dick instead. He looks good, really good, relaxed in a way Jason hadn't seen in quite a while. No stiffness or grimaces to hide bruises, no fading marks of recent scuffles.  
Dick Grayson looks blissful and Jason is beyond glad for small blessings.

“You don't, but it was rather sudden so I thought...” Jason says, stopping mid-sentence to squint. “What the hell are you eating?”  
Dick flips around, popping something in his mouth all the while, “Oh, these?” he asks around a mouthful, bringing a small plastic bag up for Jason to see, “Roasted chestnuts. An old lady gave them to me while I was patrolling, stopped a ruckus near her home.”

This time Jason lets his smile show, stealing the package from Dick's hands, “Of course Nightwing would get free goodies” he says, shifting around to stop Dick from taking back his present, “An old lady, huh?”  
“Would you have rather her being an attractive woman?” Dick immediately counterattacks with a grin, using Jason's momentary surprise to get close until they're nose to nose. “Don't worry, Little Wing. There's no one that could ever compete after all.”

Jason's protest is cut short as Dick leaves a chaste kiss on his lips, stepping back with the mostly empty package in hand while Jason stands frozen in place, “Did you catch a fever on the way here? Your cheeks look awfully red, Jay.”  
Only then does Jason spur in action, missing Dick by a breath as the latter twists out of reach.

His laughter makes the whole apartment come to life, their problems and work forgotten if only for that moment. When Jason does catch up, he dives straight for Dick's lips.  
It's all good, if only for that single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you see anything weird, please do tell me! I sometimes struggle with English when it comes to writing, but that's what happens when it's not your native language.  
Also this was all done on my phone since my computer decided to die on me, so I apologise for possible weird formatting...  
See you tomorrow (hopefully)!


	2. Kiss

Mornings usually are a weird, almost unpleasant, affair.  
Waking up sore, bruised, sometimes with no recollection of your surroundings and how long you've been passed out. Those certainly could escalate fast.

You couldn't afford to lose sight of your bearings if you wanted to keep your head in its natural spot, especially not in this line of work.

Other times though, mornings were something completely different.  
Blessed moments of peace, tiny windows into a life you could have had if only certain decisions hadn’t been made, the total absence of fear.  
“You're thinking too loudly.”

Jason tilts his head toward the sleepy murmur, just enough to catch the tail of Dick's smile from the corner of his eye. Dick, who's currently splayed all over him under the covers, head comfortably resting over Jason's shoulder.  
“You're the least person who can complain, dickhead.”

Dick laughs against his skin, “A man after my own heart” he sighs, showing no intentions of moving from his spot, “Penny for your thoughts?”  
Jason can still feel the smile but not even Bruce's years of training could fool him, spotting the veiled worry a mile away.

Nightmares, that's what he must think, and Jason actually laughs because oh how far that's from the truth.  
Kissing the crown of Dick's hair, he murmurs, “I was thinking about how heavy you've gotten. You should really think about parting ways with those cereals of yours. You're crushing me.”

“Hey! I'll have you know, a bowl of cereal is a balanced choice to start your morning!”  
“Not when said cereal is an abomination of colorants and additives, dumbass” Jason snorts, “For the love of God, never speak like that again. If Alfred could hear you,” the subtle tension leaves Dick's shoulders, signaling mission accomplished, “You're so easy, Dick.”

In all response Dick shifts under the covers until he's using one elbow to support his upper body, looking at Jason with a smile, “Is that my cue to tell you how I'm easy only for you, Jay?”

Mornings are weird affairs indeed, Jason thinks as he reaches for Dick's neck, because who would have thought he would end up here one day. Being looked at with so much unabashed care, the affection almost pulling the air out of his lungs.

The kiss is tentative, privy of the heat they are both capable of, something which Dick does frequently but Jason keeps for treasured little moments like this.  
Which is why Dick always notices, his hand coming to cup Jason's cheek without losing his smile “Okay?”

“Okay” Jason murmurs back, pulling Dick under the covers once again.  
The latter immediately resettles in his original spot, dropping another kiss at the juncture between Jason's shoulder and neck before closing his eyes with a relaxed sigh.  
Their responsibilities could wait a little longer.


	3. Cat

Of all the things Jason had expected to see as we walked inside the apartment, this wasn't it.

One chubby, ruffled black cat sure as hell wasn't it. The kitten couldn't be more than a couple months old, but those sharp yellow eyes did a fine job at making Jason feel scrutinized.

"Who the hell are you, little guy?” Jason murmured, crouching down. Prompt reflexes saved him from a through scratching, the little beast hissing and spitting at his hand, “Okay, then. Fuck you too.”

“Would you mind not scaring him off?”

Jason blinked in disbelief when the little demon rushed toward Dick, purring and meowing like a pup eager for its owner's attentions.

The same little shit who had almost given him a scar for being decent rubbed his body over Dick's legs, circling around them until he was picked up. “Isn't he the cutest?” Dick asked, petting his new companion with a toothy grin, “Look at these rosy paws, absolutely illegal!”

“Since when you bring demon spawns home?” Jason asked, taking off his jacket, “I thought the brat was enough suffering for one person already, I might just die again.”

Dick pulled a face at the crude humor, cradling the cat in his arms like a precious thing, “I found him near the complex last night, I couldn't just leave him there. All alone and drenched to the bone.”

“And there he is, the prodigal son at his finest” Jason sighed with no spite, watching with a hint of fondness as Dick petted the cat's head with a tender far-way expression.

Fondness which died down when the cat squinted at him from the safe haven that was Dick's embrace.

Because if animals were to be given the possibility to pull facial expression then the little turd would definitely be grinning in self-satisfaction at him right now.

Jason hoped the thing won't ever cross paths with Damian or else he would be thoroughly screwed.

The fur-ball purred like a chainsaw, rubbing his face over Dick's pullover mewing all the while. Dick laughed, bringing his arms upwards until he was able to tip his head just enough to kiss the animal's brow.

War it was, then.


	4. Hair pulling

An argument. That's how it normally started. They would disagree, someone would shout, and then suddenly they were on each other as if their lives depended on it.

Sometimes it would go differently, with apologies for venom words spat in the heat of the moment, with a chase to stop that fragile bond Jason refused to label from splintering further.

Usually it was Dick the one getting hurt, Jason knew well which buttons to push when he wanted someone to ache, but then his turn to be on the receiving end would come and were the accusations really false? How could he believe that when they hit too close for comfort?

And yet Jason always caved in the end, doomed to always come back for more. A spineless bastard, some would say, but truth was this fleeting thing was perhaps the best thing of his life.

Heated. Messy. Desperate.

Dick's hands cling to his back in a vice grip, the fight long since forgotten as Jason kisses and bites, claiming each centimeter of skin as his own with touch alone.

A flushed mess, gasping in synch with Jason's thrusts with parted lips. Poised like a sacrificial offering, planes of scarred skin up for the feasting. A beautiful thing only for his eyes to see.

“I love you.”

Jason's reverie comes to an abrupt end with three simple words, heartbeat thundering in his ears as their ragged breaths fill the room. Everything around him pales, fingers shaking where they're buried in the sheets.

Completely unaware, Dick whines in protest at the loss of friction. Misty blue eyes open in a silent question, the daze leaving immediately as he realizes what had just happened.

Jason watches the flurry of emotions pass by those eyes with shock of his own, heart skipping a beat at what he finds there.

Fear, of all things. Stark naked anxiety.

Jason pulls Dick up by the waist, one hand finding purchase in his damp hair. He tilts Dick's head backwards with a firm pull, because showing emotion with fire is just who he is in the end.

He drowns Dick's pleasured gasp with a searing kiss, putting everything he can't say out-loud into it, breaking away only when his lungs ache for an intake of air.

He pulls a little more, just enough to make Dick shudder as Jason's lips latch onto the heated skin of his neck. Dick drags him into an embrace for support, losing all restraints as Jason starts moving again.

“Tell me you know” Jason breaths out, “Since the beginning, there was never going to be anyone else.”

Dick burrows himself even closer, not an inch of skin privy of contact, whispering I do over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm going to hide in a closet because writing even the slightest touch of sex makes me embarrassed. I never write smut but I have other spicy prompts lined up so maybe it's time to put on my big girl pants... I tried, I really did. See you tomorrow!


	5. Fake relationship

“You're glowering, Jay. Someone will notice if you don't stop.”

“Well, excuse me for not being as good as lying as you are, Richard.”

Dick gripped Jason arm tighter, smile never slipping as he turned to face his fiancee. His fake, impossibly cranky, fiancee.

“Is this really the time to be an asshole, uhm?” Dick asked, comfortably leaning closer to whisper in Jason's ear. “I think I found our target” leaving a kiss on his cheek for good measure, a good masking tactic as any.

To his credit, Jason did not flinch at the contact, upping the game by holding Dick loosely by the waist. “You think we can finally get a move on? I'm getting tired of playing the part of a caring husband.”

Dick laughed, stepping back just enough to rest his hands on both of Jason's shoulders. “And what a fine husband you make. You'll make a girl very happy, someday” he said, taking pleasure in Jason's scowl. “But yeah, I think I can finally make my move.”

“What do you mean you--”

“There he is” a languid voice interrupted Jason's question, a man with slicked back blonde hair appearing behind them. “I was starting to believe you would decline my invitation once more, Richard darling.”

Richard flashed his best Wayne laugh, finishing the blow with one charming smile. “How could I after your last offer? I'd be a fool, Xavier” he said, doing a fine impression at looking bashful “I almost forgot! This is my fiancee, Peter.”

Barely suppressed distaste tinged the end of the man's smile as he offered one hand for Jason to shake. “Pleasured to meet the one who managed to hunt Richard for himself” he said, and Jason relished the wince the man couldn't hide as he gripped the hand too tight for comfort.

“The pleasure is all mine” Jason replied, and even Bruce would be proud of the smile he flashed as he did.

“I'm sure... now though, if your partner won't mind, I'd like us to discuss my proposal in private Richard.”

Yeah, good luck with that.

“In fact I do mind. As you said, Richard is quite the rare jewel. Wouldn't want anyone else to tarnish it.”

It took Dick a good minute to regain his composure, watching from the corner of his eye as Jason pulled him closer to his side. Protective. Beyond pissed off, too.

Unfortunately though, there were bigger things at play and Dick couldn't afford to let the hook loose. “Don't mind him, Xavier” Dick chuckled, disengaging from Jason's one armed embrace. “A little jealousy keeps things interesting in bed, that's all.”

Dick felt more than heard Jason choke on air, keeping his smile up even as Xavier's eyes became interested.

“But of course, I'll let you settle the matter. I'll be waiting in the private lounge.”

Dick hummed, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the clear attempt to unnerve Jason some more with thinly veiled innuendos.

“Thank you, I'll be there soon.” Jason dragged him to a more secluded space as soon as the man was gone, throwing caution to the wild. The other guests could easily see the action as a jealous rampage.

“Are you out of your mind?” Jason hissed under his breath. “Going alone with a piece of shit human trafficker? Someone who's known to drug his victims?”

Dick stubbornly crossed his arms, hiding his own discomfort. “He's been interested with me for a long time, this is the best chance at stopping his whole gig.”

“We could have gone my way, it would have been easier.”

“Making noise isn't always the solution” Dick sighed, pinching his nose. “Sometimes inside jobs are better. We can make sure all of them go to jail, no casualties or fugitives.”

It sounded like solid reasoning to his ears but the tight frown was still there when he looked up at Jason. “What is about this one that's gotten you this troubled? We've dealt with guys like him before.”

“Jesus Christ” Jason laughed bitterly. “Dick, you must have noticed how that bastard was looking at you. You've established contact to make him interested before, but it took me five seconds to understand what he'd like to do with you given the chance.”

“I'm not blind, Jay. Of course I know, but you know there are lives on the line. Those are more important.”

The selfish part of Jason, the one that craved some retribution, wanted to say Dick was wrong. That he shouldn't be so eager to sacrifice himself for people they would never meet, never get to know, but of course that wasn't how it worked.

So Jason did the only thing he could, the one mistake he wanted to make, reaching for Dick's neck with a tentative hand. When he found none of the resistance he had expected, Jason sealed their lips together.

It lasted a second, a fleeting touch which made his heart feel like a caged bird in his chest. “You make sure to be safe. Otherwise I'm barging in to strangle the fucker myself.”

Dick's eyes were wide with surprise, mouth trembling as he failed to hold in a puff of laughter.

Not the standard romantic confession, but then again there was nothing standard about them.


	6. Fantasy

Labeling the situation as completely screwed was, in Jason's opinion, the perfect way to describe his foreseeable future.

When it came to love, at least.

He should be at practice right now, preparing for the match against Gryffindor, brooding like an infatuated first year in the library instead, nose deep into a tome he had read at least five times.

What could he do though? What to do when the person you're pining for was the most desired auror of the entire school?

Someone untouchable, especially for someone like himself.

It didn't matter that somehow Richard John Grayson had decided to hang out with him whenever time allowed him, it didn't matter that Dick had no reserves about letting himself seen with him, Jason would always feel the abyss between them.

Two different worlds which somehow worked in synch.

“There you are!”

_ Merlin help me,_ Jason thought.

Dick strode inside the library, a smile lightning up his whole face as he spotted Jason. Everyone greeted him as he passed and Dick did the same, always offering time to those who needed it.

“Jay, I thought you were supposed to be at practice” he said, taking the free seat beside Jason, “We'll have an easy shot if the best catcher of our generation sits the final out.”

_Merlin help me_, “Shouldn't you be happy? Your house will win the cup if we lose.”

“Come on, Jay” Dick snorted, settling his chin over one hand, “I may not play anymore, but even as a spectator I know that easy wins are boring. Plus, I like watching you play. Makes me brim with excitement!”

Jason feigned nonchalance with a hum, keeping his face hidden behind a book.

Look at him, a Slytherin at the utter mercy of a Gryffindor, the tips of his ears reddening at simple praises. If his ancestors could see him now... Jason would have a great time flipping them off.

“No need to beg me, Dickie. I'll show you the best match this school has ever seen.”

“But of course, I wouldn't expect any less of you” Dick said, and Jason didn't have to look to feel the smile coloring his every word, “Now though, a present for good luck.”

One moment Jason was looking fiercely at printed characters, the other Dick was prying the book from his hands. The latter moved closer, letting out a breathy chuckle at Jason's panicked face, “Relax, I don't bite” he says, leaning in.

The kiss lasted but a moment, gentle and fleeting, but Jason swore his lips were on fire once.

A few surprised gasps in the distance, but he payed them no mind, transfixed by the sight before him. Dick with his usual grin, cheeks slightly red, “Well then, good luck Captain.”

Jason watched him go with his lips parted, yelping in shock when a couple of Hufflepuff and one petite Ravenclaw barged close to ask him since when he was dating Grayson.

_Merlin help me_, Jason thought as he laughed.


	7. Blindfold

“Do you trust me?”

Dick snorted, tensing just a touch as Jason slipped the blindfold around his head, vision going completely black, “You know I do, but this is... different.”

“No, it's really not” Jason whispered near his ear, close enough to make him shudder. “You just have to let go and let me do the work, uhm?”

Dick hummed in consent, letting his head fall on the cushions. He tested the harnesses around his wrists and ankles, knowing he could free himself anytime if he needed.

An intentional slip on Jason's part, another gesture of trust.

“Jesus, how did we end up like this?” Dick mumbled under his breath, a smile curling his lips when he felt Jason shake with mirth above him.

“I expected better dirty talk from the tabloids' most desired ward, and yet look at you” Jason said, doing a quick job at unbuttoning Dick's shirt. “You need to unwind and I get to torture you, two birds with one stone. Now shut up.”

Whatever playful remark Dick had meant to say went disappeared into thin air when he felt a teasing hand touch his clothed groin, breath hitching in his throat.

“That's more like it” Jason said, and Dick shuddered in anticipation as he felt the latter's familiar weight settle over him. “That's it, let me help you.”

Hips ground against his own, Dick groaning in frustration when that beautiful friction disappeared as soon as it had come.

Then there were hands pulling his trousers down, fingers tracing a path as they moved back toward where Dick wanted them most. Barely touching, driving him insane.

Close contact and a sharp eye, that's how Dick liked to work best. Deprived of the possibility to reach out and touch back, of the sight of Jason's face which always became so open in moments like this, a rarity on itself, was complete and utter anguish.

A hand landed flatly on his stomach, reaching downwards until Dick felt the fabric of his underwear shift to accommodate calloused fingers inside. “Jesus Christ” he choked out.

“You need to be quiet, Dickie. If you don't, I'll stop” Dick was unable to stop his body from shuddering at the veiled warning, biting down a shameful whine. “Be good and I'll award you.”

Jason wrapped his hand around the base of Dick's shaft, watching with heavy lidded eyes as the man's body writhed and pulled at the restraints against Dick's will.

A faint layer of sweat was already coating the latter's skin, a mixture of pleasure and frustration. It must be torture, being stripped of something as cardinal as control for someone like him.

Jason started moving his hand in slow strokes, silencing Dick's groan with his lips. Dick chased after his lips when he pulled back, raven hair in disarray as he lay down once more.

“Jay, please...”

Jason stilled his hand, ignoring his own surge of pleasure at the sound of Dick's groans. He waited for Dick to interrupt him again, awarding him with another kiss when he didn't.

His left hand resumed the teasing while the other went to pull at Dick's hair. “What do you want?” he whispered, taking to memory the sight of his lover's pleasured expression against the blindfold. “Tell me what you want and maybe I'll give it to you.”

Dick didn't talk, failing to slow down his ragged breaths as Jason's fingers kept torturing him in the best of ways, but Jason caught him pulling at the restraints nonetheless. “Can't have that.”

Jason abandoned Dick's side, ignoring the momentary loss of heath to climb on the bed. One day he'll take his time, for once he would be good.

Both hands caressed invisible lines down Dick's upper body, rising and dropping with in synch with his breathing, thumbs massaging the navel with little pressure.

Grinding his hips for good measure, Jason felt a matching hardness against his own, cursing under his breath against a wave of lust.

Dick sucked in a breath when the sound of the lube's bottle being pried open reached his frenzied mind, legs subconsciously parting wider.

Only Jason stopped him by pressing down his stomach with one hand. “I told you” Jason gasped, and Dick didn't need to see to know what he was doing. “Let me do the work.”

Dick moaned, imagining how Jason must look as he fucked himself with his fingers alone, cock painfully hard.

Jason buried himself to the hilt in a delicious drawn-out descent. Hands on Dick's hips, he started to move as slowly as his thundering heart allowed him, eyes closed and breaths heavy.

He would never get enough, seeing Dick this desperate for his touch. This mellow beneath his hands. Jason moved his hips in a circular motion, making both of them gasp.

Reaching then to unclasp the blindfold from Dick's eyes, he almost yelped when suddenly the latter sprung forward, the hardness made useless.

“We're doing this again” Jason panted, soft laughter dying in his throat as Dick slammed his hips upwards.

Definitely doing this again.


	8. Mermaid

_The sea is the muse of mariners_, Jason's father used to say, _It calls to our very souls until we can't stay away no longer_.

When he was a kid, Jason had loved hearing his father narrate stories of mystical islands, of dangerous creatures hiding beneath the surface, but then the old man went and got himself killed in that same ocean he seemed to love so much.

All because of a bottle of whiskey too many.

“_Our family is cursed_” a mother's last words. “_To die by the hand of what we love most_.”

And yet not even the hatred he felt for being abandoned had stopped him from sailing all around the infinite blue himself, pulled in by something out of his reach.

Now though, as the ocean pulled him down and as water filled his lungs, his mother's words echoed in the pitch blackness around him. An omen he should have listened to.

What a pitiful way to die, Jason thought bitterly, how pitiful indeed.

Limbs going numb, throat on fire, is this how his father had felt? Had he felt anything at all?

A flash of blue is the last thing he sees before passing out.

*

Jason woke up abruptly, rolling on his side to choke out water and spit.

Breathing hollowly, he recoiled at the sight of drenched sand against his skin.

He ignored how his head swam as he shot up in a sitting position, pulse thrumming in his right temple. Land, as far as the eye could see, the familiar shore lifting a heavy burden from his shoulders.

He was alive. Curse be damned, he wasn't dead yet... which made absolutely no sense.

Something wet touching his hair made Jason blurt out a disgraceful yelp, legs kicking to put as much difference between himself and the quiet rolling waves as possible.

Thanks to the full moon, Jason saw clearly something disappear underwater, breath stilling in his lungs when a face curiously peeked out the surface.

His father's stories came back to him like a blow to the stomach as he took in sharp cerulean eyes, his fingers clenching unconsciously over the sand.

“_Don't ever let tales fool you, son. Mermaids are the most vicious of them all, they eat seafarers alive after they've tricked them. Beautiful as holy maidens, deadly as demons_.”

Then why would one save me? Jason wanted to ask his father's ghost.

He carefully got up on his feet, eyes never leaving the creature's. Curiosity killed the cat, but Jason would be a fool if he ran away now. Ungrateful too, but it was impossible to say if human and mermaids shared anything when it came to common courtesy.

Jason laughed under his breath at his own thoughts. Maybe he was dead, maybe it was all an hallucination.

The mermaid took a large leap backwards when Jason tried to take one step into the water, “Wait! I'm not going to hurt you” Jason shouted, hands rising to a calming gesture. “I wanted to say... thanks?”

No response. Jason cringed, wondering if he was talking to air after all, “God, this is so stupid. Can you even understand me?” he muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Maybe that old sack of shit was right, maybe I shouldn't have pursued his line of work.”

He dropped back on the sand, uncaring if his clothes got any more wet than they already were. His trousers were sticking to his skin in an uncomfortable embrace, and Jason was pretty sure the inside of his shirt was filled with sand and what not.

Jason heard the water ripples shortly after, doing his best to stay put as the mermaid swam close.

When it appeared safe to nudge his head back up, Jason sucked in a breath.

Planes of sun kissed skin shone under the moonlight, droplets of water falling from raven hair to a sharp jaw, a pair of bright sapphire eyes looking at him with curious mirth.

Faint scales from the elbows up, a shade of blue which grew darker the more it reached his tail. A creature out of a fairytale.

Jason couldn't look away.

The mermaid cocked his head sideways, one hand tentatively emerging from the water. Only then did Jason catch the sharp nails, for a second and a second only fearing the creature would carve his skin open with a single movement.

Instead the mermaid simply touched, caressing Jason's features before doing the same with his own. It reminded Jason of the blind old lady who lived near his home, only she didn't make the gesture look so childlike.

The man―was it safe to call him that?―touched and compared like a newborn, a sort of wonder making his eye brighter. Deadly creature, indeed.

“Having fun?” Jason asked, catching the mermaid's wrist when he jumped in fear. “Easy, easy.”

The man pulled once more and Jason let go, but neither of them moved away. Jason counted it as a win.

“Do you have a name?” the mermaid tilted his head in confusion, Jason sighed. “Of course, what a stupid question.”

The sound of voices coming close startled but of them, Jason promptly continuing, “Listen, you probably don't understand a word of what I'm saying but it doesn't matter. You still saved my neck” he said, taking off his necklace. “Here, take this. It's not worth anything, but it's all I have.”

Jason watched as the man clasped the small compass shaped jewel in his hands, surprised to see him hesitate even thought the voices grew louder, “Go, before they see you.”

The mermaid let out a low noise, much like a muffled whine, before disappearing back into the water in the blink of a second.

Jason stood there, barely noticing the group of men asking if he was okay.


	9. Love triangle

To say that Jason was scared shitless would be an understatement.

As he flied through the city, shooting his grapple like an automaton, pictures of what must have happened flashed by his eyes.

A bullet or maybe a knife, all leading to a pool of scarlet.

Because Dick didn't get injured, nor did he use the distress signal at all, which meant Jason needed to move his ass. So he did, flashing past buildings and rooftops like he had never done before.

The tracker brought him to one of Dick's safe-houses and thank god for small blessings, it spared Jason the nightmares of finding him bleeding out in a filthy back-alley.

One quick glance at his surroundings, Jason did a quick job at disarming the security measures before pushing the door open. Once inside he took off the helmet, dropping it on the floor in a nonchalance so unlike himself when it came to his gear.

Before he could even think of calling out Dick's name, a low painful hiss emerges from a small distance and it's all he needed to throw caution to the wind, stalking inside the living room. His hands immediately flew to his holsters, yielding both guns forward.

“Get away from him.”

Crouched near the couch, giving Jason a clear look of the expanse of his back, stood no one other than Slade Wilson himself.

The man didn't flinch, fully aware of the weapons pointed at him.

“The cavalry is here” Slade murmured, not stopping his work to face Jason, “Late as always.”

Jason's blood ran cold, body freezing in place.

“Not everyone is a super soldier, you know?” Dick laughed weakly from the couch, which gave Jason a reason to move close.

At first Slade seemed ready to stop him, but all it took to tame the beast was a low reprimand from Dick.

“Hello, Jay. Sorry for the scare.”

Dick gave a strained smile, putting up a brave façade while Slade continued his meticulous handiwork. It didn't take a genius to know Deathstroke could take care of injuries, but Jason was taken aback nonetheless by the care he put into stitching a nasty cut on Dick's abdomen.

Every movement calculated as to inflict less pain as possible. Slade whose attention was solely on Dick, murmuring for him to move a little on the couch as he rolled a gauze around his torso. Dick who leaned into Slade's shoulder when the effort became to much and the man let him.

Jason was embarrassed to sense a spike of jealousy eat at his guts.

“There you go, kid” Slade said, helping Dick lay back down, “Maybe pay more attention next time.”

Dick chuckled, leaning into the touch when Slade carved one hand into his hair to push the sweaty locks away from his brow, “I miscalculated, happens to the everyone.”

“Not quite.”

“Oh my god, I promise not to insult your super soldier pride if you stop making me laugh. I'll have you know I'm injured, sir.”

“Sir? I don't even have to buy you dinner for that? Grayson, I expected better.”

It took Dick a moment to catch up, cheeks darkening as he failed to sputter a comeback.

That's Jason cue to butt in, gripping one of Slade's shoulders in a tight grip, “I think it's time you leave, Wilson” Jason said, ignoring the pain as Slade's hand went to grasp his wrist, “Move your ass, yeah?”

Slade smirked, “Sure, I'm late for other businesses anyway” he said, addressing Dick once more, “If you're interested in hanging out with someone who isn't a rabid stray, you know how to find me, Little bird.”

The mercenary got up on his feet, his single eye mocking as he saluted Jason, “Brother.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Jason fuming. How much had he figured out?

“Jay?”

Right. Leave the self-flagellation for later, now there's something more important to take care of.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked, dragging a stool close to the couch, “Got me good with this one.”

“Yeah, sorry. I'll be more careful next time.”

The urge to touch was strong and for once Jason didn't deny himself the pleasure, pushing a few stray locks away from Dick's cheek and leaving his hand there, “Yes, you should. But it's okay, I'll come running anyway.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, Dick's eyebrows arching in surprise. A joke to let him out of the hook, lighthearted teasing if anything, that's what Jason expected in return.

That's why he almost flinches when Dick reached for his hand instead, “You will?”

Jealousy be damned, Jason squeezed back, “Of course.”

A good start, that's all they needed.


	10. Ring

“What about this one?”

Dick looked up from his laptop, scooting closer to Barbara's, “It looks... neat?”

Barbara sighed, closing yet another tab on her phone.

They were sitting in Dick's apartment, a rare morning free of work which was slowly but surely turning into a hassle.

“I'm sorry, Barb. I just need it to be perfect, you know me.”

“I do, but you should also know that Jason won't care for trivialities. He's going to love it either way.”

Dick did know what, which was exactly why he was trying so hard to find something special. Barbara hummed knowingly, a mischievous grin blooming on her lips, “Hey, do you remember what the jeweler told you?” she said, puffing her chest. “Worry not, Mister Wayne...”

“... our artisans are ready to fulfill your every demand” Dick echoed, chuckling. “He didn't even call me Grayson, as soon as he figured out who I was the guy lost his marbles.”

“That's the power of money for you.”

A companionable silence fell again, barely interrupted by the sound of Dick's typing as he searched for more designs. He almost scrolled past a specific one, fingers scrambling to find his target among the multitude of choices.

Dick stared at the picture for a second longer, something clicking as he did. “Perfect” he whispered, tilting the screen toward Barbara. “Thank you for your patronage, Girl Wonder. Do you want to come pick it up with me?”

Barbara took in the picture and laughed, an affectionate sound. “But of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, Boy Wonder.”

*

After a light lunch, Dick accompanied Barbara back home.

She made him promise she would be the first to know Jason's reaction as they hugged before saying their goodbyes, only then did Barbara let him go.

Dick spent the whole ride home grinning like a fool, the small velvet casing in his pocket weighting like a ton with the promise of something more.

Jason would come home that night, which gave Dick all the time to steel his nerves and maybe prepare something to soften up the atmosphere. Was he moving too fast? Guessing Jason's responses when it came to gesture of love was still something Dick was working on.

They were good, they loved each other, but did Jason agree? Discarding his shoes at the entrance, Dick walked to the couch and flopped down with a nervous breath, fumbling inside his jacket for the token of his concerns.

It was a black titanium ring with a matte center, as durable as it was light, something so simple and yet unique that had just called out to him. It would look perfect on Jason's skin, if everything went right that is.

“What are you brooding for, Dickie?”

Dick jumped off the couch with all the swiftness he could muster, clutching the box against his chest as his eyes found Jason's dumbfounded ones.

So much for fondly prepared surprises. Shit.

“Weren't you supposed to come back tonight?” Dick asked, regretting immediately his choice of words.

“Why? Did you have plans for the day?” Jason asked, and there it was: hurt hid behind hostility. “Something to do with what you have there maybe?”

Dick unconsciously gripped the box tighter when Jason tipped his head to point at his chest, stalling for a response.

Trying to find a way out of this could end really poorly and how could Dick blame him when he had made his question sound that dispassionate.

He didn't want Jason to leave, especially not thinking Dick would rather spend his time somewhere else now that he was back, but he didn't want his plans to go up in flames either.

“Okay, then. Guess I got my answer” Jason said deflated, storming for the exit. Dick blocked his path before he could reach the door, his free hand resting on Jason's shoulder while the other pushed the box against his chest.

“Could you stop running for once?” Dick managed to say. “Make your assumptions after you've heard the facts, otherwise you're making me feel like shit for nothing.”

Jason flinched beneath his hands, taking one step back after what felt like ages to take what Dick was offering him. Heavy silence followed, Dick keeping his eyes on the ground. “Guess I got my answer, huh?” he parroted without humor, crying out in surprise when Jason held his wrist.

“You've got to be kidding me.”

Dick's questioning hum writhed away when Jason made a matching box appear out of his jacket, grumbling something in frustration under his breath that sounded an awful lot like _of course he would_ and _why do I even try_.

A sleek silver band with one solitary diamond greeted his eyes when Dick pried the box open, an elegant little thing which stole the air right out of his lungs.

“It took me three days of arguing with an old lady to have it made just like that. She kept insisting I should buy a big diamond ring to ensure I had, and I quote, _my woman bragging about it with her friends for weeks_. _I want to marry the love of my life_, I told her, _not a fucking stripper_. Jesus Christ, this country is fucked.”

Dick started laughing heartily, throwing his arms around Jason when the latter joined in.

He pretended not to feel Jason trembling against him, just as Jason would later ignore Dick's bright eyes.


	11. Morning sex

Dick opened his eyes dazedly against the sunrise seeping through the blinds, a smile blooming as he realized the true reason why he had woken up.

“Good morning to you, too” he murmured, burrowing his face deeper into the cushions while Jason continued kissing his nape. “It tickles, stop it.”

In all response Jason scraped lightly his teeth against tender skin, the ghost of a bite. Dick hummed under his breath, turning in Jason's arms until they were standing nose to nose.

“Someone woke up in a good mood today” Dick said, claiming Jason's lips with his own. “I didn't hear you come in. Everything went okay?”

Jason grunted, the sight of his ruffled bed-hair doing all kinds of things to Dick's heart, “Of course, it was a job so well done even good old daddy'o would be proud. But you know...” Jason trailed off, one hand trailing down Dick's back. “I don't want to talk about work, not right now.”

Dick arched beneath his touch, tilting his head backwards to give Jason easier access to his neck when the latter nudged his head closer to kiss and bite, setting his skin on fire. “Is this your way of telling me you've missed me? It has been a while.”

Jason drank each and every shudder as a drowning man taking his first breath of air, nudging one calf in between Dick's legs, “Fishing for compliments, Dick? I thought we were past that already.”

Dick chuckled, stuttering just a touch when Jason's thigh brushed his groin, “I can't help it, I love hearing you say it.”

Jason took hold of his chin and Dick felt blood rush to his ear at the sight of those eyes bound to his, hues of the pit's unnatural green sharpening every time Jason's emotional turmoil got the better of him.

They met halfway, Dick moaning against Jason's lips as the latter moved his leg. Latching his arms around Jason's shoulders, face hidden in the juncture between neck and shoulder, Dick decided that declarations of love could wait for a while longer.

Seeing as Jason did nothing but tease him, Dick started rubbing himself against his thigh. He took great pleasure in hearing Jason curse under his breath. “Come on, Jay. Don't make me do all the work” he panted, leaving a red mark where his lips had been. “You were so eager a moment ago.”

Confident hands found their way beneath his underwear, pulling them down in one swift motion. Jason hesitated, hands gripping Dick's hips tightly. “Turn around and rest one leg over mine” he murmured, giving Dick one last kiss. “I don't wanna hurt you.”

Moving away to find the lube wasn't an option so Dick did as he was told, holding on tight onto Jason when the latter's arm came to grasp his waist. He breathed against the pain, thinking for a moment the slow torturous breaching would drive him insane.

Only Jason could only move so deep in that position, lips kissing at that lovely spot on Dick's nape. Being forced to go slow because they were on their sides with little leverage to be found, Dick felt shivers run down his spine as Jason started rocking against him.

Jason who was in complete control over his body.

Giving and denying pleasure in a playful game. Wrapped tightly around one another. D

cried out when Jason wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking it faster and faster until his vision went white. Only then did Jason flip him on his back, grunting against Dick's ear as he thrust into him.

The sound of flesh against flesh the only noise in the whole apartment, followed by broken cries and helpless begging. When Jason fell against him, satisfied and spent, Dick held him close.

Eyes falling shut, they breathed in. Jobs forgotten, duties put aside, cherishing their precious time in the morning's silence.

Something fragile that could disappear any day.

“I missed you.”

Dick held on tighter, hiding his smile in the crown of Jason's hair.


	12. Flower shop

The shop's bell rang cheerfully, signaling an incoming customer.

“Just a minute!” Dick called out from the storage room, cleaning the dirt off his fingers on his apron. Heading back inside, he put up his best smile and greeted the man. “Welcome to the Robin's Nest, how may I help you?”

The customer, a young man who must have been in his early twenties, took off the beret on his head. It wasn't unusual for Dick to see every kind of clients, the shop being in one of the city's most alive spots, but the sight of a pilot managed to leave him stunned for a second.

“To be honest, I don't know... I thought I'd be my sister some flowers but I don't know shit about this kind of thing” the stranger said, recoiling when he noticed Dick's surprised eyes. “Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your profession but I am helpless.”

Dick stifled a laugh, “Don't worry, I get it. It took me a while to get a feel for things too. Let's work our way up, tell me something about your sister.”

The young pilot pulled a face, as if Dick had asked him the one million dollars question, “She's... intense? As pretty as a every girl her age only she could throw me on my ass if I ate her favorite dessert?”

This time Dick let his chuckles roll free, eyes lightning up with mirth. Was that a blush on the man's cheeks? “Sounds like your local little sister, not that I would know” Dick said, pictures of his childhood flashing in his mind. “But maybe I have something for you.”

Dick swiftly moved around the shop, taking a couple of each his picks before walking back over the counter to carefully assemble a small bouquet.

“Some violets as base, symbolizing loyalty. Morning glories to show your affection, white clovers to let her know you think of her even when you're away” Dick trailed off, adjusting the composition. “A purple hyacinth to ask for her forgiveness, you'll never eat her dessert again” the stranger laughed at that, making Dick smile as he gave the finishing touch. “And a couple daffodils to start anew.”

Dick secured the bouquet with a white ribbon, knotting it neatly while adding a decorative butterfly for good measure, “There you go, looks good?”

The man took the gift with cautious hands, as if it was the most precious of things, “I doubt I'll be able to remember everything, but it's perfect. I'm sure she'll love it, thank you.”

He went to take out his wallet, but Dick stopped him, “On the house, consider it a present.”

“I can't accept that. It wouldn't be right.”

Dick took great pleasure watching the pilot's lip bloom into a confused pout. It had been a while since he last felt this carefree around a customer. “It's okay, maybe bring me a coffee next time you're around?”

It was a bold move that could be taken two ways, but Dick didn't regret his choice one bit as he saw the clogs inside the man's head work until a flush rose to the tips of his ears.

“Okay, I can do that. I'm warning you though, if my sis doesn't like your gift, I'll bring you a shitty blend from the airport.”

Dick laughed. “I guess that's fair.”

The man nodded, wearing his hat back as he went toward the door. Opening it, he stopped with one foot out in afterthought, “I'm Jason, by the way.”

“Guess I'll see you soon, Jason. The name's Richard, but I go by Dick.”

Jason hummed, a tiny smile curling his lips, “See you soon, Dick.”

Dick waved him off playfully until Jason disappeared from sight, hiding his face in his hands as soon as no one was around. He breathed shakily, covering his smile behind his fingers until it was time to go back to work.

Jason. A nice name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you so much for the lovely support. I'm so happy you found this little project even a little entertaining.  
See you tomorrow and thanks again!


	13. Hurt comfort

Dick woke up with a muffled gasp, fingers clutching tightly at the duvet.

A sheen of sweat marred his forehead, ruffled stray locks stitched unpleasantly against skin. He exhaled deeply, letting his body shudder as faintly as possible not to wake Jason up.

The nightmare was already fading away, details becoming harder to remember the more seconds passed, but Dick didn't have to nudge his mind to know what has been haunting his dreams for years.

Broken trapezes. Grappling guns missing their targets. Bent crowbars.

Strong arms came to wrap themselves around his shoulders, all the tension vanishing with that simple touch.

Dick sighed guiltily, resting his hands over Jason's. “Sorry for waking you up.”

Jason grumbled something under his breath, half asleep yet, tickling Dick's hips until the latter turned around to face him. Dick hummed gratefully when Jason pulled him closer, burying his face in the hollow of his throat.

“You're home, it's almost five in the morning, we've spent the night watching bad romcom movies for once” Jason croaked out, smiling as Dick's chuckles tickled his skin. “Everyone is safe, I made you your favorite for dinner, you've snored like a walrus for forty-five minutes before I managed to fall asleep.”

Dick laughed some more, pinching Jason's side to state a point, “I don't snore.”

“Sure thing, Wonder boy.”

Recalling closest events after a nightmare was a technique Dick had decided to try out shortly after Jason felt comfortable enough to sleep together, figuring grounding him in the moment would help him calm down faster.

At first it hadn't worked so well, Jason carving himself away from a touch that felt constricting, but slowly he came to seek out physical comfort and Dick was more than happy to help. Which is why being on the other end made him feel all sorts of things.

“And most importantly” Jason interrupted his reverie. “I love you.”

Dick tilted his head back, one hand reaching out to cup Jason's cheek, “And I you.”

Jason captured his lips in a kiss, holding on tight when they parted. Dick left one last peck on his shoulder, settling his head there as he closed his eyes.

Safe and content, Dick succumbed to sleep once more.


	14. AU - Star crossed lovers

The first time they met happened during a coming of age ceremony.

Jason wasn't too prone with the idea of attending a party in the homeland of your country's professed enemies, but as the crown prince he was expected to entertain these kinds of ideas when they could lead to a more stable contract of peace.

Cursing his father for old mistakes was pointless now, but gods did Jason resent that man even now that he wasn't in the realm of the living anymore.

“Don't look so grim, your highness. This is good news, after all.”

Jason snorted, nudging his stallion to a more quick pace. He couldn't blame his men for wanting to keep a lively humor, they deserved as much after being pulled into a war that wasn't theirs, but Jason doubted it would be that easy.

When they arrived at the palace the town was brimming with decorations, a sea of colorful petals covering large patches of ground as if a parade has passed but moments before.

At first the citizens looked out for the newcomers with curious smiles, but as soon as the banners with the lion's crest came into view a palpable layer of turmoil attenuated the general blissfulness.

Jason ignored the sting, saving a thin smile for the few kids who watched in awe the horsemen. His accompaniments were few, they were there for festivities after all, but the royal guard never went unnoticed.

A show of power for enemies, one of protection for the innocent.

The crowd accompanied them until the palace's gates where retainers were already waiting for them, ready to take care of their horses. Jason patted his stallion neck one last time before dropping to the ground, handing the reins to a petite smiling woman.

Suddenly something mushy hit him on the back, Jason finding himself face to face with a crying old woman. She attempted to throw more rotten food but this time her hand was stopped by one of his guards.

They couldn't however stop her mouth from shouting _murderer_ over and over, her glare menacing even against a grief stricken face.

“What is going on here?”

A second voice came from the palace and Jason had just a blink of a second to step aside before a young man came marching past him, toward the crying woman.

He glared at the man holding her back. “Unhand her at once, do you have no shame?”

Jason didn't need the crowd's appalled bows to know who this man was, something about him shouting royalty. Better yet, respect.

Jason exchanged a quick look with his guardsman, making him let the woman go before this mess could turn into a mean to spike conflict.

The young prince's eyes turned soft as he quietly whispered something only for the woman to hear, stopping her when she tried to bow alongside the other citizens.

Jason watched enthralled as Richard somehow quieted down her sobs, leaving the elderly in the care of a young lady who must have been her niece before turning to face him. “I expected better from your men.”

Jason felt a flare of indignation settle in his gut―the guard had only done his job, not to mention next could have come a knife instead of fetid grime―but it vanished into thin air the moment the prince took his arm.

“But I also have to apologize for the stern welcome, I'll help you clean up.”

A few retainers squeaked out protests as Richard started dragging Jason inside the palace, the gesture so carefree it took Jason himself unprepared. He started walking faster to keep up. “Is this how your kingdom usually takes its visitors in?”

“Oh no, usually there are a lot more poised smiles and veiled diplomatic games at play” Richard said, dragging Jason past long corridors. “But you are a bit of a special case, given our circumstances. My father told me inviting you here would be pointless, but it appears it wasn't after all.”

This was the crown prince? This forthright, untroubled man?

“Bring him to the rooms I had prepared and make sure his men are settled comfortably too” Richard said to a young maid Jason hadn't even noticed, so deep in his own mind. “I fear I have to leave now, but you're in good hands. Thank you for accepting my invite, your highness.”

Jason nodded mindlessly, eyes following Richard's disappearing back until he could no more.

The second time they met happened on more austere terms.

The following months after the ceremony found Jason exchanging letters quite regularly with Richard. At first it started with polite greetings, prayers to keep relationships stable and pacific, but soon they morphed into something completely self-indulgent.

Richard would tell stories of his kingdom, detailed summaries of his days at court, and surprisingly enough Jason reciprocated as much as he could. His letters felt more sterile in confront, but Richard seemed to like them nonetheless which was comforting in his own weird ways.

A listening ear who would nor judge or sugarcoat his faults. Jason had never had something like this.

Which was why receiving a letter with the symbol of Dick's homeland―a phoenix rising from burning flames―carved in a red wax stamp sent him on alert.

They had discarded proper procedures along the way, feeling it was pointless to pretend two sovereigns were trading important information when really they were simply two young men with too many responsibilities on their backs.

An attempted assassination.

Jason spent long minutes clutching the sheet of paper in his hands, throwing better judgment away as he made his preparations. He left the kingdom in the hands of his most loyal friend, Roy, someone who held the title of regent were anything to happen to the king.

Even his heftiest horse couldn't take him there until two moons had already passed, leaving Jason to pray to gods he didn't believe in for mercy on Richard's behalf.

Ignoring how some people eyed him with rage at his arrival, Jason quickly dismounted once near the palace's gates. He was surprised to find a lone guardsman waiting there, a flurry of red hair somewhat downing the deadliness of the spear he held easily in one hand.

“King Jason” the guard said, calling forth a stableman to take care of the horse. “They have been waiting for you.”

Jason nodded solemnly, not daring to ask for Richard's conditions, following the man inside.

The palace was deadly silent, heavy communal heartache permeating each and every area they passed by. Only when they reached a particular door did the man stop, gifting Jason a surprisingly hostile glower for a face like that, “Be careful now.”

Jason ignored the threat, knocking lightly before leaving the scowling guard behind. Tucked underneath a thick duvet on a large bed stood Richard, seemingly asleep.

Jason carefully made his way toward the dimly lit fireplace, tending to the embers before taking the stool near the bed.

Richard's eyes fluttered open, a groan slipping past his lips, “Father?”

“I'm afraid not.”

The prince audibly gasped, head turning toward the sound like bees to honey, “Your highness?”

“I thought we had decided to drop ceremonial nominatives, Richard” Jason chuckled, dragging the stool closer. “I came as soon as I could.”

Richard stood in silence for what felt like hours before a huff of laughter lightened up his face, “What in the gods' name are you doing here? You left your kingdom alone to entertain the enemy?”

“I received a letter saying someone attempted to kill you, it bore your family's crest” Jason said, ignoring the sting. “My people are safe, your kingdom should know what my army is capable of more than anyone else.”

Richard grimaced, writhing until the covers covered him up to his chin, “Of course, but riding here alone? What if someone attempted something?” he said, sounding more distressed than Jason himself at the hypothesis.

“People are already blaming your kingdom for what happened here, they believe you've sent an emissary to assassinate the crown prince, you don't need rustling among your own too.”

“And do you believe them?”

“Of course I don't! That's not the point!” Richard replied, attempting to sit up. “Are you even listening to me?”

Jason pushed him back down without effort, taking a minute to push back sweaty locks from Richard's brow.

He was breathing heavily, compliant as a child underneath Jason's hands.

“That's good enough for me, don't worry about the rest” Jason said, taking Richard's hand in his. “It's good enough.”

Jason held his hand until Richard eventually fell asleep, hoping his words had quieted down the man's worries.

The next time they met it was at Jason's motherland.

He was about to turn in for the night when the door creaking open made him turn in alarm, feeling that turned into suppressed anger as he understood who had just walked in.

Jason strode to the door, pulling Richard inside before slamming it close. He grabbed the hood covering the prince's features and pulled, recoiling at the sight of bright blue eyes.

“Have you gone mad? How did you even―”

Jason's questioning got cut short as Richard flung himself into his arms, gripping the back of his tunic with all the strength he could muster.

“I had to see you” Richard said, hiding his face in Jason's shoulder. “I had to see you one last time.”

Jason gently pried the man from his body, keeping both hands on his shoulders for support.

“What do you mean?”

“They overtook the kingdom from my family's hands, they killed my father. Traitors hiding inside my home and I couldn't even see it” Dick laughed bitterly, grasping the sleeves of Jason's tunic. “I can stop him from declaring another war, but we have to stop meeting.”

Jason's hands rose to cup his face, shedding the tears away with his thumbs, “It's going to be okay, I can help you save your people.”

“I'm to be married in five moons, otherwise he'll start killing. I'm outnumbered, my guard has been decimated with cowardly means, I won't bring him more blood to shed. Stay away, I'm begging you.”

“If you truly mean that and why come here?”

Richard huffed a laugh under his breath, the tears running faster, “Are you really going to make me say it?” he asked, smiling ruefully. “I wish it could have gone differently. It wasn't meant to be, I suppose.”

“I'm tired of everyone handing their life to fate” Jason said, looking Richard straight in the eyes. “I won't let Her control me just as I won't let Her play with you.”

Richard smiled, resting his head over Jason's shoulder once more. “Then you really are a fool.”

The last time they met Jason was crying. Bloodied fingers clutched at Richard's body, knees digging painfully against the ground.

Uncaring for anyone who might see him, Jason cradled him in his arms like an infant, swaying back and forward.

“You can't leave me. It's over, you can't leave.”

All around him was nothing but mournful silence and lifeless bodies, the palace's conditions a far cry from the majestic construction it once was.

At one corner, hair matted by blood and dust, stood the soldier who had accompanied him to Richard's rooms, lips pulled tight and eyes wet.

Jason closed his eyes, burying his nose in the crown of Richard's hair. Behind him the royal guard watched over their king without uttering a sound, the flags with the lion's crest swaying in the wind above them.

Later the king would aid the people, now the man mourned alongside them.


	15. Soulmate

Jason adjusted the grip over his backpack, rolling his shoulder until it popped.

Walking home on weekends was always a pain in the ass, streets filled with way too many people, screaming kids playing around without a care in the world, but his bike was currently stuck in his garage with a flat tire so no fun allowed until a replacement arrived.

Just a couple more years and then no more evening lectures, no more assignments, and no more Miss Jones breathing down his neck for smoking cigarettes outside the school's building like she's his mother.

Jason stopped walking, paying no mind to the man who cursed out when he almost collided with his back.

Something wasn't right. A prickle of something Jason couldn't put his hands on made him freeze in place.

The intersection was brimming with people crossing the road from one side to the other, all deep into their own business.

Jason watched the green light absentmindedly, shoes pinned on the concrete. He scanned the faces of strangers as fast as humanly possible, starting to feel dizzier and dizzier the more time passed.

And then the world went quiet.

Two people Jason had never seen before was walking on the other side of the road, their laughter clear even from such a distance. He glanced briefly at the ginger haired man, someone who stuck out like a sore thumb in a crowd made of ninety percent of dark haired pedestrians, eyes finding like magnets the guy at his side.

Jason got only a taste of sun kissed skin and sharp blue eyes before the strangers went to continue on their way, clueless to Jason's staring as they gave him their backs.

Feet moved on their own and reflexes he didn't know he possessed until now saved him from getting ran over, a series of furious honks flashing by as the car sped past.

Jason caught the light turn red but didn't bother, throwing a prayer to whoever may be listening as he darted between the traffic.

Move. Move. _Move_.

Somehow he made it through, the panicked looks of onlookers following him all the way to the other side, some parting to make space at the sight of his breathless run.

Jason reached out with one hand when he was close enough to grasp the back of the stranger's shirt, fingers moving swiftly to stop him from falling when he consequently lost balance.

The stranger turned around in his arms with a frown, but Jason saw the moment that same something clicked for him. Eyes widened in surprise, maybe shock, lips parted with no real words.

Jason gripped the lapels of his shirt tighter, faint images of blood and conflict making his head hurt. He suddenly felt drained, throat dry and unable to take in more than short handfuls of air.

“Dick, do you know this guy?” the ginger haired man asked, a mix of confusion and alert coloring his voice.

Jason wavered, remembering distantly another name, but then hands flung around his neck and suddenly Dick was hugging him like a drowning man fighting to stay afloat.

“I don't know what's happening” he laughed, not budging an inch. “I feel like we've met before?”

Jason wrapped one arm around Dick's waist, the other cradling his hair, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

Dick flinched beneath his touch. He tilted his head, resting it more comfortably against Jason's shoulder. “It's okay” Dick murmured, just for the two of them to hear. “This is good enough for me.”

A heavy burden vanished from Jason's shoulders, leaving him to lean heavily on Dick as an unsteady breath left his lips. Dick held him without saying a word more.

Jason found his home while surrounded by strangers, in the arms of the one man he will never leave again.


	16. Ghost

Time came to a stop.

Jason's fingers gripped the end of the blade mere millimeters away from his throat, ignoring the blood pooling through his clenched fist as he locked gazes with his assailant.

A ghost hiding beneath a cracked mask. The cause of endless insomniac nights.

The sharp yellow irises who watched with dispassionate intent, the once tan skin privy of its original richness, faint veins that shouldn't be visible.

Dick Grayson had come back from the dark as a changed man and yet Jason couldn't lift a finger to fight back. Not after what they've been through.

“Jason Todd, the Court of Owl has sentenced you to die.”

And there he went again with that line, delivered like a puppet without purpose. Jason pulled at the knife until it went flying on the other side of the room, using the feeble advantage to flip around their positions.

Using the distress signal didn't even cross his mind as he struggled to wrestle Dick on his back, knowing full well how the family and Bruce in particular would react.

The fall of the prodigal son. It leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, knowing this was once his dream.

“Jesus Christ, could you stop moving for a second” Jason grunted, stopping Dick's hands before they could reach for a second weapon. “What the fuck happened to you?”

Beneath him did stood in silence, breathing turning uneven as he struggled to pull free. He almost succeeded, using his lither form to squirm just enough to graze Jason's cheek with a second blade before he was pinned back down.

The fight came to a stalemate as Jason pondered what the hell to do, eyes transfixed on the man he had started to call lover not too long ago. And then Dick went and disappeared, leaving him to spiral down in a manhunt without a single lead.

“What the fuck happened, Dick?” Jason repeated, deflated. “Do you even know who I am?”

Dick cocked his head, the gesture so unnaturally predatory it made Jason's guts constrict.

“Jason Todd, the target.”

Jason laughed bitterly, “That's it?”

The ghost's face turned confused, almost pained, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Jason pinned him more forcefully against the pavement, fumbling in his pocket with one hand.

“O, I need you to send B here. Immediately.”

One moment Jason was looking down at Dick the other he got thrown aside with a force outside of human nature, his comm rolling out of reach. This would certainly make the bats come flying faster.

“Traitor!” Dick shouted, face pulled into a feral snarl. “Traitor!”

Jason blinked and suddenly Dick was onto him, fingers finding purchase on his throat. Jason gripped his hands tightly, pulling with all his might to relieve the pressure in hope of breathing in the briefest huff of air.

He'd laugh if only his windpipe wasn't about to get crushed. Killed by his lover, how fitting.

The same fingers who were prying the life out of him stopped to brush his cheeks, caressing away a wetness there Jason only then noticed.

Something new flashed over Dick's face as he took in the sight before him, but Jason could only try to reach out in vain as the man suddenly threw himself backwards as the door burst open.

He watched Dick's face turn wild again, yellow eyes finding Jason's one last time before Dick escaped through the busted window.

Jason ignored Bruce's questioning words, rolling over to one side to suppress the sorrow stuck in his throat.


	17. Warm bath

“We should get a bigger tub.”

“As if you're not enjoying this.”

Dick smirked, watching droplets of water fall from his fingers down the bathroom floor without a care in the world. In that moment he was completely sated, taking pleasure in something as simple as sharing a tub.

There have been plenty of shared showers, both the sleep deprived kind and the way more exciting ones, but never a bathtub. Quick showers were for hygiene, a tub meant relaxation.

It was perhaps the best purchase of his whole life.

Dick leaned his head backward, squirming just enough until he could rest against Jason's shoulder. Close contact, arms wrapped around one another, not a stray sound to interrupt their reverie.

Jason shook the ashes off his cigarette, curls of smoke creating shapeless figures in the air before vanishing.

Dick closed his eyes, feeling the soft exhale leave Jason's lips, feeling the body behind him shift to accommodate the motion. For more reasons than one, Dick smiled to himself.

“Why don't you move in?”

More ashes fell down on the floor, Jason's fingers betraying a surprise his body hid exceptionally well.

Dick didn't mind the silence that followed, it was a bold question to pose so out of the blue, but if there was a thing he was good at it was dealing with the fallout.

Jason shimmied behind him, consequentially dragging Dick with him against all odds. Dick cocked his chin up, ignoring the growing stiffness of his legs as he watched Jason.

Lone droplets fell from Jason's hair, meeting their end on Dick's cheeks as the two stood in silence.

Taking another drag of his cigarette, Jason said, “You really want that, uhm?”

“Of course. I wouldn't be asking otherwise.” No hesitation.

That's what worked best with Jason. Leaving nothing up to interpretation, no abstract bullshit. Especially not when it came to this weird little thing they had going on.

Dick watched, transfixed, the smoke curl around Jason's lips. One hand gingerly reached out, resting lightly over Jason's cheek.

Jason leaned into it, eyes never leaving his as if searching for a hint of regret.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt.”

Dick treasured the little pang of warmth he felt as Jason tipped his head until his lips found Dick's fingers, leaving a brief kiss there. The ghost of a smile brushing skin.

The water soon became lukewarm, but neither of them cared.


	18. Polaroids

“There is just something about him. I don't have to explain myself to you.”

Roy hummed sarcastically, playing with the straw of his drink. “Oh well, I don't know Louise, maybe it's his looks? The juicy gossip around his adoption? The fact that he's a damn runway model?”

Jason smacked a burnt fried potato in his face, adjusting the thin rim of his glasses without paying Roy too much attention.

All the while he continued scrolling down Richard Grayson's profile with a tight frown, lunch left almost untouched on the table.

“You know that staring like that is not only super creepy but also won't make a dent in your situation, right?”

“Thanks for the help, Captain Obvious” Jason spat out, earning himself a few curious looks from other customers. “What am I supposed to do? Go knock at his door with a bouquet of flowers?”

Roy snickered, taking another sip of his obnoxious chocolaty drink, “You with a bouquet, what a thing to put in my mind.”

“Jesus Christ, why do I even still hang out with you?”

“Because you love me, that's why.”

Jason ignored the playful wink, gobbling down a few fries for good measure. Stupid Dick Grayson with his stupid pretty face and easy smile. Jason felt like a pining teenage girl at war with her first crush.

“What's the big deal, Jay? Hell, I'm sure half the world pines after him and boy would they take your position if they could. Declining this kind of job because your panties are all twisted up is straight up bullshit.”

Usually Jason declined every job that found him stuck in a studio to take pictures of prettied up strangers, it wasn't the first time someone from the fashion world had reached out to him in an attempt to hire him for a shoot, but it simply wasn't how Jason worked.

Photography had morphed from a hobby to a full-time passion in the blink of a second, all because one of his photographs had somehow caught the interest of more than one professional.

Selling the best pictures was how the likes of him made coin to survive, but Jason only sold them when he truly needed to.

There were plenty of photos no one but him would ever see.

This time though stupid hormones told him to say fuck it for once, to not only get a huge commission fee but also the chance of speaking even for five minutes with the man who had enchanted his life, and yet Jason was still hesitating.

Morals or pretty smiles, now that was a fine pickle.

“Forget it, I have work to do. See you later, dumbass.”

Roy gasped, “Is this how you talk to your best pal? The audacity.”

Jason left enough change to pay for both their meals, throwing Roy one last salute before exiting the restaurant with a nice cuppa of coffee for the road. It was spring but the air was still cold enough to freeze your ass some days.

Jason would rather not, thanks.

What this climate offered, though, were endless possibilities of encountering all kinds of sights for the likes of him, especially in less crowded areas.

Parks were mostly safe picks still, except for the few brave souls who dared to fight the weather and keep up with their jogging, so he decided to head in his favorite spot in order to hopefully clear his mind.

Error number one. Just his luck.

Jason had almost took the camera out of his shoulder bag when suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulders.

“I'm so sorry for this.”

Lips were on his before Jason could do as much as blink, trained hands taking off the beanie over his head without breaking the contact.

The sound of fast paced reached his ears but nor Jason or the person running had the time to look at one another as the latter went their way without slowing down.

The stranger backed away only when there was no one in sight, “I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. That guy wouldn't stop following me and I heard PDA makes some people uncomfortable so―”

Jason damned Roy to hell as his eyes decided to do their job, his state of perplexity leaving place to sheer embarrassment as Richard stupid Grayson himself rambled apologies, Jason's dumb beanie on his head.

“I'll give you anything you want, but please don't tell anyone about this. I've already have so much stuff going on when it comes to gossip, hearing I kissed a stranger without their consent will bring my father to an early grave.”

Error number two. Why was this nonsense so endearing?

Dick's troubled smile turned mortified really fast as he too took some time to take in who he had just grabbed, a shade of red that made Jason's stomach do a flip coloring his cheeks.

“Oh shit, I'm so dead” he murmured, hiding his face in hands. “I can't believe this is how we meet.”

“Wait, you know me?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do! I'm a huge fan of your work.”

Jason's knees almost gave up in response, his cup of coffee creaking under the pressure of his grip.

“You are?” Jason cringed at his own tone, too alike the one of a flustered imbecile.

Dick smiled tentatively, taking Jason's quiet questions as a good sign, “I'm lucky enough to own a couple pieces. The one photo of the robins bathing, the one where you can see the cherry tree in the water's reflection? I loved it so much I put it in my living room.”

Jason could only mumble a thank you, at a complete loss of what to do next. Thankfully for him, Dick noticed the stiffness and took matters in his own hands.

“Do you mind if I stick close for a little longer? Just enough to make sure I can walk home smoothly.”

“Sure, why not” Jason said, hiding his childish excitement. “What was the deal with that guy anyway?”

“Oh you know, the usual. Fans are usually very supportive, I'm all for some chit chatting every now and then, but sometimes some very hardcore people catch you on the road and it's hard to get away.”

“You kiss strangers often then?” And didn't that sound like something a douche would say? As if the man hadn't just unburdened himself right in front of you.

Nice job, Captain Awkward.

Before Jason could apologize, Dick laughed with that same hint of red cheeks as moments before, “Not really, it's the first time I had to go to such lengths. Usually I'm more cautious, or maybe it's just luck, but I meant it when I said I would make it up to you.”

“No need, I won't say I word.”

Dick smiled and somehow Jason knew the man believed him, for what reason he couldn't say.

“Then can I ask for something?”

It was Jason's turn to laugh, “That's not how it works, but sure.”

“Don't take the job. My agent will strangle me if she hears me saying this, but don't let the brand's bank account buy your work. I personally think your talent is better placed somewhere else, don't waste it on glitter and glamor” noticing Jason's wide eyes, Dick continued.

“If you need the money then yeah, consider it, don't listen to my rumblings if it gets in the way of some stability. Don't mind me, I'm just a spoiled kid.”

There were plenty of things Jason wanted to say then, both thankful words and reassuring ones, but only one thing managed to leave his lips.

“I will decline the job if you give me something in return.”

Dick's smile turned playful, “I thought you said you didn't want anything, but ask away.”

Jason adjusted his glasses, the earlier boldness gone. He licked his lips, the insecure gesturing surprising.

“I'd love to take some pictures of you. Out of studios, away from your usual settings.”

There it was. His latest dream out in the open. And wasn't it surreal, giving it life by saying the words when not too long ago it was only wishful thinking in that noisy restaurant.

“And I'd love to work with you.”

Jason's head shot up so quickly his vision swam for an instant, throat drying up at the sight before him.

Dick chuckled under his breath, fumbling around his jacket until a scrap of paper appeared out of one pocket, “Here, call me whenever you want” he said, smirking. “I'll give you back your hat next time, yes?”

Jason stood with the piece of paper in hand for long minutes after Dick was gone, lips still on fire.


	19. Date

Dick hummed a tune under his breath, testing the ropes binding his hands.

It was a sloppy work at best and yet he was unable to make a move, wearing the clothes of the harmless Richard Wayne Grayson. Another day, another kidnapping.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“It's not my fault you guys are so dull. May as well keep me company while you try to extort some money out of my dad's pockets, otherwise I'll have to entertain myself.”

The burly guy keeping guard groaned, making Dick smirk in return. It was a charade as old as time.

Sure, at times it did nothing but make the kidnappers punch and kick, but with guys like these it only made the boredom more bearable.

Rescue would come soon enough, it always did, all Dick had to do was sit still and wait patiently.

From the other side of the wall someone cursed out loud and surely enough an explosion followed shortly after. Dick winced, feeling sorry for the poor men.

They clearly didn't know Wayne's ward had the peculiar habit of being rescued ninety percent of times by one famous mad-dog.

“Sit still and don't even think of pulling a stunt!” the man shouted, his hasty run to battle interrupted immediately with one well placed kick as the Red Hood appeared behind him like a phantom.

Dick watched the man fall down with a flinch, doing a quick job with his restraints, “You didn't have to go all out, you know?”

Jason snorted, the sound distorted by the helmet's modulator, “They kidnap you and I'm at fault, of course.”

Further protest had to wait a little longer as Jason took him by the hand, leading him through the cramped base with ease.

The police's sirens could already be heard in the distance, but instead of leaving him there Jason took Dick directly to his bike.

A few flashes accompanied their escape, Dick tilting his head away to hide his laughter, “B is going to love tomorrow's paper.”

“And I care so much about that” Jason mocked, climbing on the bike. “Move your pretty ass, there will be more vultures soon enough.”

“We have to stop meeting like this, Mr Hood. People may think this is our way of dating.”

Dick smiled as he took his seat, and oh he would have done anything to see the expression Jason must be making right now. Instead all he got was a modulated grunt, and then they were speeding past the city.

Holding his arms around Jason's waist, Dick rested his head against Jason's back. Novices or not, kidnappings always left a sour aftertaste.

Today it was a false alarm, but no one could guarantee tomorrow won't be different. Knowing his family had his back really made waking up easier.

Gloved hands came to squeeze his arm, resting comfortably there afterward.

Smiling against Jason's leather jacket, Dick watched the nightlights flash by.


	20. Witch

Jason woke up with a groan, disoriented and on the verge of falling back asleep.

“At long last, he wakes” a voices came from somewhere far away. “If you fall asleep, I'm going to hit you.”

Something wet and cold landed on his forehead, bringing immediate relief to heated skin. Jason dared to open his eyes, watching as the dimly lit room swam before his eyes before some of the dizziness vanished.

The first noteworthy thing he spotted was the source of the rambling voice, a bewitching man the likes of which one would see only once in a lifetime, then his nose picked up a scent and suddenly his body darted upwards on its own accord.

Memoriesof being attacked while on the hunt assaulted his mind, memories filled with that same disgusting scent. That damned silver powder. “What have you done to me?” Jason shouted, or at least he would have if his throat hadn't been parched.

“Beside saving your life, you mean?” the stranger asked, unfazed. “Nothing at all.”

Jason snarled, throwing the duvet aside to inspect the faint pain on his abdomen.

Sure enough there was a gauze wrapped around his torso, a couple of symbols Jason recognized as runes drawn over it with a scarlet ink. Jason froze, “You're a blood witch.”

Thewitch snorted, mirthless, “Woof boy can do basic associations, would you look at that.”

“I thought your kind had been wiped off.” Jason realized his mistake too late, a burning fire from within making him choke on nothing as he fell back down.

His eyes caught the witch's and the wrath he found there would have made him shiver if he wasn't already writhing in pain.

“Maybe I should have left you to rot, after all” the witch said, storming out without looking back.

Jasonbreathed in like a dying man, pondering what the hell to do next between pants. He stared at the door with mixed feelings, burrowing himself beneath the duvet with a loud sigh.

Maybehe would use this time to come up with a way to apologize. He should have worded his disbelief in a way that didn't sound so tactless.

He knew firsthand what it meant to be left alone, after all.

By the time the door opened Jason had fallen asleep, lulled by the creaking fireplace. Feigning sleep to see what the witch would do, Jason kept his breaths even, letting his hearing guide him.

The witch first went to tend to the fire, a snap of fingers all it took to let it sprout to full life once more. The footsteps came over to the bed and Jason didn't need to open his eyes to feel the frown marking the man's face.

Throw him out or keep up with the caustic words, Jason sure would have chose the first option.

A hand touched his forehead and Jason almost gave up his rouse, body aching to chase after the touch.

It was alienating, being cared for as if he was worth something. By a stranger he had hurt, too.

The sound of metal cutting skin made Jason open his eyes against better judgment, just in time to see the witch dip his fingers in the blood seeping from his bleeding palm.

The man's eyes darkened as he noticed Jason watching, continuing his handiwork all the while, “Playing dead now? What a well trained dog.”

Jason ignored the jab, feeling he deserved way worse than werewolf puns, “I'm fine, stop using that.”

“I can smell that shit in your blood a mile away, like hell you're fine.”

The witch grabbed his arm without too much preamble, murmuring something under his breath as he drew more symbols on bare skin. The runes glowed faintly and Jason took the first easy breath since waking up.

A pained grimace overcame the witch's usually stoic façade, and for once Jason didn't hesitate before aiding the man up by gripping his shoulders when he swayed dangerously.

“Who the hell did you piss off?” the witch grumbled, not fighting Jason off as the latter offered him his shoulder to rest on. “That much garbage could poison a whole pack, you're one lucky bastard.”

Jason laughed, “Fuck if I know, it took me unprepared for sure. Good thing there was a witch nearby, huh?”

“If you say one more word about―” He tried to push away from his hold but Jason held him still, feeling the exhausted trembles shake the man's body.

“It's okay, I've got you. I was an asshole earlier, I'm sorry.”

The witch pushed once, twice, before ultimately giving in to fatigue. He leaned over Jason's shoulder, breath tingling his neck, “I shouldn't have used magic on you either, it wasn't fair.”

“You saved my life, I can excuse you for using me as an anti-stress toy” Jason felt the body against him shake with a whole different type of tremors, smiling as the witch tried in vain to hide his laughter. “What is your name?”

“Richard” and it was said after a tangible pause, as if he hadn't uttered the man out loud in a long time. Then, with a tinge of mirth, “I'm allowed to call you woof boy, no matter your name.”

Jason snorted, wondering what the hell he was doing, “Guess I can live with that.”


	21. Coffee

Dick woke up to the strong aroma of fresh made coffee, eyes squinting to adjust to the darkness.

The clock pointed to five fifteen in the morning, something that wasn't unusual but put him on edge nonetheless. Stretching his legs, Dick put on a shirt and quietly ventured outside the bedroom to find Jason.

He wouldn't be able to succumb to sleep before checking out if the latter had woken up abruptly thanks to nightmares, the guilt gnawing at his guts. If Jason needed space he'd give it to him, but only then.

Dick tiptoed past the living room, toward the kitchen, taking extra measures to be as silent as possible when muffled curses reached his ears. Curses followed by the sound of cutlery hitting the kitchen counter.

Jason was shuffling around the stove, fingers tapping impatiently the counter near a fuming cup.

Seeing as the situation didn't seem to be as dire as he had feared, Dick took a step inside and made his presence known, “Jay? Everything okay?”

Jason's whole body recoiled in surprise, a cascade of milk ending unceremoniously on the floor as the small container he held in one hand shook abruptly.

Dick ignored the mess on the pavement, dashing forward.

“Jesus, did you hurt yourself?”

Jason groaned tiredly, looking anywhere but at Dick, “It was cold, don't worry.”

“What are you doing up so early? Something wrong?”

Jason's brow furrowed in a way that told Dick he was pondering whether to talk or not.

What took Dick by surprise was the hint of embarrassment hid beneath tight lips, something he rarely got to see unless Jason had gone out of his usual patterns to do something completely out of character. In Jason's mind, that was.

Dick peeked over the counter for a hint, eyes widening as he understood the cause.

“Where you trying to make me that drink I always get when we go out?”

“With the stupid cream shiba, too.”

Dick chuckled under his breath, stopping Jason from leaving as the latter huffed indignantly, “You got up at five in the morning to surprise me?”

Jason didn't attempt to bypass Dick for the exit, stiff as a brick underneath his touch, “You always do so many stupid shit for me, I thought I could try something too. Turns out, coffee art is not made for vigilantes.”

Dick hummed, trailing his hands up from Jason's hips to his neck, cradling his fingers through raven locks in the way Jason liked so much.

Calming, he'd described it as once.

Dick was happy to oblige.

“All you need to do is come home to me, everything else is just a lovely extra. Okay?”

Jason nodded, bringing Dick close until he could tip his head down and claim a kiss. Dick smiled against his lips, of course he would, a gesture that always managed to bring him peace of mind.

A smile which turned into a playful smirk as they parted, noses brushing.

“You even drew the little paws. A man after my own heart.”

Jason sighed without spite, ignoring Dick's affronted gasp as he said, “That's it. You're cleaning for once.”


	22. Fireplace

Jason killed the bike's engine, pondering whether lightning up a cigarette to stall further was worth it or not.

The manor was the last thing he wanted to see and yet there he was, about to go into the lion's den.

He didn't even have to knock, Alfred appearing from behind the main doors with one of his small but warm smiles, “Master Jason, I'm glad you could make it.”

“How is he?”

Alfred's composed expression never faltered but Jason caught the concern nonetheless, “Master Richard is resting by the fireplace” he said, clearing his throat upon seeing Jason's indecision. “He had tea with Master Bruce but now we are all alone, do come in.”

Seeing as the source of his headaches wasn't around, Jason followed Alfred inside with nothing more but a quick glance behind his shoulder.

It was going to rain soon, it always did during this time of the year, which meant he was going to need to pay extra attention to Dick's responses.

Anniversaries weren't something Jason paid too much attention, but Dick always gravitated toward the family when this particular one passed by and Jason wasn't that much of an asshole to stay away.

Alfred accompanied until the study's door, leaving him alone with the promise of a slice of his favorite cake and something warm. Knocking to make his presence known, Jason stepped in.

Dick's attention was immediately on him, a smile blooming on his lips, “I thought you didn't like this place.”

“Believe me, I don't” Jason said, taking off his jacket. “But I wanted to see what you were up to. Plus, Alfred promised me cake. How could I refuse?”

Dick scooted to one side of the couch, giving Jason enough space to sit comfortably. The door was dimly lit, mostly by the crackling fireplace, the large curtains pulled almost all the way to hide the sky's greyness.

Jason would have called it a nest if only he didn't hate overused bird puns by now.

Letting one arm fall behind the couch while the other remained lazily draped over his belly, Jason watched Dick from the corner of his eye.

He didn't look mournful, he never did, years of so much shit softening the blow more and more as time passed. Though the spark Jason liked so much was reduced to a feeble thing, drowned in a sea of gold as Dick's eyes mirrored the fire's flames he was staring at.

Jason scooted closer, the arm over the couch's back rising to encircle Dick's shoulders, “You sure you don't want to go somewhere else with me? This channel is boring as shit.”

He counted it as a win when Dick snorted, eyes leaving the fire to meet Jason's, “That's because you're always living on the edge and you forgot how to chill out without imploding, Jay.”

“Says the man doing flips and shit over buildings like he's playing a game of twister.”

Dick laughed some more, resting his head on Jason's shoulder, “Oh shut up, you love it.”

“Guilty as charged, Spandex-man.”

Jason only bit back a smile when Dick pinched his side, feeling the man beside him gradually unwind.

Maybe he wasn't as bad at this thing like he had feared, Jason thought, dropping a kiss to Dick's temple.


	23. Eye-patch

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Jason shouted, storming toward the door without looking back. “I knew your parenting skills were for shit, but this is fucking next level.”

He didn't give Bruce a chance to reply, pushing past Alfred with a muttered apology before escaping from that damned house.

Jumping on his bike, Jason swiftly started the engine and said a big fuck you to street laws as he sped past Gotham's streets with only destination in mind.

Coming home after a mission that lasted two months only to find out Dick had gone and gotten himself injured sure wasn't what Jason would have liked to hear, especially when said incident happened weeks ago and no one had bothered to tell him until now.

What was less surprising was knowing Bruce had screwed up big time, so much his golden son had fled away from the family to find help in the manipulative hands of one famous motherfucker.

Jason grit his teeth, cursing out a storm. Figuring out where to look first was the iffy part, because if Dick's thick skull was acting up as usual then the apartment was the least likely right now.

It took Jason three empty safe-houses before he found his target, who, judging by the voices, wasn't alone.

Jason spared the empty rooms no more than a quick glance before he descended the stairs leading to one of many private gyms, also known as the places Dick went to when good old dad made him fidgety.

Fingers hovering over his gun holsters, Jason froze halfway through the door.

He knew the details already, stupidly enough he'd almost felt back for forcing them out of Bruce's mouth when clearly the man himself felt some sort of guilt about it, but seeing it with his own eyes was like a blow to Jason's gut.

Dick was sprawled on the floor in his training getup, sweaty skin heaving with each breath, a smile that only appeared after a hearty laugh lingering on his lips.

And then something that shouldn't be there, stark over his left eye. Jason's fingers tightened in reflex.

“Feels good, doesn't it, kid?” Slade asked from where he stood against the wall, arms crossed. He was clearly speaking to Dick but Jason knew he had been spotted.

“You bet. I almost feel like myself again.”

“With time, don't get too cocky... Wouldn't you agree, Brother?”

Dick twisted around as if physically hit, his remaining eye wide sharpening until he recognized which brother Slade was talking about. His face softened with genuine surprise, “Jay?”

“I know the brats are bad company, but hanging out with Deathstroke? I'm surprised, Dickie.”

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Dick sighed frustratedly, getting up on his feet, “Did someone send you here?”

“You know I never listen to anything they have to say, I'm... confused” Jason glared at Slade, daring him to say anything or better yet move his ass and go, but the mercenary didn't pay attention to a word he said.

“I wanted to catch up, it's been a while, mind sending the human machine away?”

Slade snorted, unamused, taking a bottle of water from the nearby table and bringing it to his lips. Dick followed close, grabbing a towel to dry his brow.

“Later, now I don't have the time.”

Jason flinched, taking an involuntary step backwards, “What?”

“Slade is helping me train, I'm sure B has filled you in already” Dick said with an amazingly amount of venom.

“Or maybe you're with him, uhm? Did you come here to give me the it's too dangerous speech again? Because, let me tell you, I don't want it.”

Slade pried the towel from Dick's tight grip, murmuring something Jason recognized as bids for breathing techniques. Dick gradually let go, whole body deflating.

Jason should have figured there were going to be changes Bruce wouldn't notice, wouldn't share, but seeing the prodigal son so angry left him speechless.

“Then give me five minutes and then I'll leave.”

Dick turned around, as surprised as Jason himself. His lips pulled into a tight line, tilting his head toward Slade, “Can you wait for me? I won't waste your time.”

“Of course, little bird” Slade said, with a smile that didn't belong on a man like him.

“Just remember, don't let them brainwash you like Wayne tried to do. You're doing good.”

Dick laughed, patting the mercenary's arm for emphasis, “Thank you for caring, really sweet of you.”

Jason watched the exchange not knowing what to say, cutting the distance between himself and Dick the moment Slade walked out the room. His hand wavered, halfway through reaching out.

“I leave you for a couple weeks and look what happens” Jason murmured, drowning his nerves and finally touching bare skin.

“The wolves come out, hunting for prey.”

Dick leaned into the touch, letting out a shuddering breath when Jason's fingers scraped over the white eye-patch.

“Jay, I know what you're thinking, but Slade is helping me. He was the only one who reached out to give me a chance, the only one who didn't treat me as damaged goods.”

“I'm here now. You can stop bonding with the creepy old man over cool scars.”

Dick cocked his head upwards, doing a poor job at biting down laughter. Jason reached out for the eye-patch once more, searching for permission in Dick's gaze.

The trust he found there almost made him chicken out, unclasping the thing only after one last assuring nod from the other man.

Free from the soft fabric, Jason caressed the eyelid with one thumb, feeling Dick start to shake after his lips touched scarred skin.

Jason's arms went to pull Dick in tight against him, voice low as a whisper.

“It's okay, this rotten city will see Nightwing fly again and I'll be right beside him.”


	24. Candies

Jason dropped on the rooftop with ease, walking toward the edge of the building to park his ass right next to the humming vigilante who had called him there in the first place.

“Care to tell me what you're doing here this early?”

Dick flashed him a smile and Jason didn't need to take off his domino to know Dick's eyes were lively as ever.

“It's Halloween, Hood. What do you think I'm doing?”

Jason's brow furrowed beneath his helmet, a confusion that was short lived as the cheery screaming of kids made his attention snap to the street below.

A small group of children dressed in various costumes laughed and cheered, arms outstretched toward Nightwing as if the big bad Red Hood wasn't sitting half an inch beside him.

The rustling of paper and suddenly candy rained upon their waiting hands, tiny fingers reaching for the ground to retrieve every last piece of sugary goodness.

Dick saluted the waving mothers standing distantly enough to let their children have their fun, offering Jason some candies once they were alone again.

“So you're playing Santa now? Why am I not surprised” Jason laughed, taking off his helmet to leave on only the domino on.

If Dick wanted to play he may as well get some free sugar out of it.

“I'm only lightning up their night a little with some extra candy, nothing bad about it.”

“Oh yeah, imagine when they'll go back to school, bragging about Nightwing giving them chocolate.”

Dick laughed, one hand dramatically dropping over his heart, “Hey, it's not like I'm doing favoritism. Anyone can get candy from me, even the scary Red Hood himself.”

Jason pulled Dick away from prying eyes, leaving his hand on the back of the latter's neck, “Is that so?”

In all response Dick cut the distance separating them, his smirk tangible.

It was sickeningly sweet, for more reasons than the confections alone, leaving Jason to lick his lips after they broke apart.

He would have gone for another taste if not for the voices of yet another group of kids that immediately made Dick pull away, after one last peck, “Save that for later, uhm?”

Jason watched Dick make children laugh all night long, stealing some candy for himself every now and then.


	25. Black and white

Jason took a seat on the bench with nonchalance, crossing his legs to make himself more comfortable.

“Always spending your free time people watching. I fear you may be turning predictable, _darling_.”

“And you always come running whenever you have the time, _friend_” Richard smiled, turning to look at him.

“I love the new glasses, they suit you.”

Jason smirked, hands itching to reach out and touch. He didn't though, knowing shit would come raining upon him if he even dared to taint the Almighty's favorite angel.

“I thought you would be trying to find other hobbies while you can, maybe find new human food to fancy. Not to mention London is so boring this... time of the year” era, more likely.

“As if you haven't been tempted by pastries yourself” Richard said, eyes widening comically at his choice of words. “I mean, humans are truly impressive creatures. It's my duty to sample their work.”

“Don't worry, darling” Jason drawled out, letting his smirk turn wicked. “Not even the devil himself could tempt you away from your God's hands. Nor would He let you go for something so trivial as human food.”

Jason watched the easy smile fall from Richard's lips, expression turning empty and tight whenever Jason even alluded to Falling.

He didn't know how many times during centuries they had disputes over Jason's fall, Richard stating firmly that only because it had happened didn't mean Jason had turned into something bad.

_ Once you were an angel too, he would say, but you choose to forget that. That's all._

Jason would never admit that the words stuck out with him ever since, nor would he say he regretted the choices which lead him away from him.

“If I were to fall, at least I would have some nice company” Richard mumbled, eyes fixed on the lake ahead. “It won't happen, but even if it did I would accept His will for I would not be alone.”

Jason's body froze on the spot, hand halfway through retrieving a smoke. He was thankful for the dark glasses covering the wideness of his eyes, pupils turning sharp.

Richard tilted his head with a questioning brow, which soon turned into a softer thing, “I take it back” he said, letting the air in Jason's lungs choke him momentarily. “I hate the glasses. I would love for you not to wear them when we're together.”

Words that were both a compliment and a way out of a conversation Jason didn't know how to finish, all wrapped up for cowardly creatures like him.

Richard's eyes found the scenery again, giving Jason a chance to breathe.

“I can't take them off when we're surrounded by slithering humans, darling” he said, feeling for the first time in centuries warmth engulf his heart.

Richard smiled once more, catching Jason's gaze from the corner of his eye, “Next time, then.”

Jason hid his embarrassment with a snort, the hand resting on the bench sliding closer to Richard's until their fingers were mere inches away.


	26. Angst

Laughter. Nothing but that shrieking, maddening sound.

Something that wouldn't cease to mock him even when his hands squeezed tighter, choking the life out of the clown's throat breath by breath.

Playful jingles followed by broken nursery rhymes, all incorporating triggering words that only made his chest heave in anger.

Jason screamed at the abomination underneath him to shut up, shut the fuck up, fingers clenching until he felt blood pour beneath his nails.

But the chanting continued, echoing in his head even as the Joker stopped struggling, jaw slack in one last laugh.

Jason clasped his hands tight against his ears, anger giving in to bargaining as he begged to the voice to stop.

The ground shook, the lights dimming into nothing, taking the air with them. Hands flew to test his surrounding, the air stopping in his lungs as fingers found hardwood.

Jason banged his hands against his coffin, mouth filling with dirt the more he tried to scream for help.

A blunt blow to the head brought him back to reality, body falling unceremoniously on the floor.

Heartbeat gone wild, Jason's eyes found the familiar ceiling of the apartment first, his trembling hands next.

The sound of loud coughing reached his muffled ears, head snapping toward the noise. Heavy dread settled in his gut.

Fighting against his trembling limbs, Jason shot up to his feet and quickly pivoted over to the bed, hitting the light switch before his conscience decided to hide him from his handiwork.

The sight of Dick struggling to breath, angry red marks covering the extent of his neck, eyes glassy with effort, almost sent him spiraling.

Nightmares. A desperate blow to free himself. A lucky shot.

After what felt like hours Dick's eyes found his and the relief he found there made bile rise in Jason's mouth.

“Jay” he croaked out the name, flinching visibly with a muffled curse. “Jesus Christ.”

Cut and run. That's what Jason wanted to do. Go as far as possible, make sure it never happens again.

If only for the fingers grasping the rim of his shirt, the grip so weak he could have broke away if he truly wanted, “Oh no, you don't” Dick said, slowly. “You're going to sit back down and hear me bitch about this like an adult, Little wing.”

“Don't joke about this shit” Jason snarled in response, clenching his fists to stop them from shaking. “I almost killed you, for fuck's sake.”

Dick let go of Jason, dragging himself backwards to sit up against the headboard, hands massaging the abused flesh of his neck.

Jason promptly looked away.

“I don't mean to joke, Jay. I just don't want you to leave for something that was out of your control” he extended one hand for Jason to take, the other dropping on his lap.

“That would hurt more, so please.”

Jason watched the hand with fake ease, at last letting Dick pull him back on the bed.

He was jostled around until they were both back underneath the covers, settled nicely against Dick's shoulder, face hidden from view.

They stood in silence for a minute, two, and Jason almost hated Dick for giving him the time to speak without being pressed even in a situation like this.

His hands curled over the soft skin of Dick's chest.

“I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.”

Dick dropped a kiss to his temple, if anything making Jason feel even worse.

“It wasn't your fault, that's why I hit you” he said, one hand caressing the spot on Jason's head that still thrummed faintly. “I could tell by the look in your eyes.”

Jason snorted bitterly. What a muffled way to bespeak the Pit's effect. Stupid Grayson.

“You have to stop forgiving me for everything, Dick.”

“I'll do it when you'll stop blaming yourself, then.”

Jason clutched tighter, hiding the lump stuck in his throat with a dismissive hum.

Turning the light off, Dick did nothing more than held him close, knowing neither of them would sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of works may or may not be posted with a little delay. I haven't been feeling so fresh so I think I may need to get a checkup. I apologise if so, keep loving these dumbasses while I'm gone <3


	27. Secret identity

When Dick was summoned to the police station in the midst of his usual patrol route the least thing he had expected was to see Jason there.

Sitting in the private office, wearing an impeccable police uniform as Dick's chief handed him a badge and a gun.

“Grayson, meet your new partner” his boss told him, cutting semantics short. “Peter, meet Richard Grayson.”

Jason turned around with an easy smile, eyes amused as he said, “Oh, no need for introductions on my end. I think I'm not exaggerating when I say the whole city knows him.”

Oh no, Dick did not like this one bit.

Especially seeing as Jason had already won over the higher ups.

“Give Peter a tour of the premises, show him your station. I'm sure you'll get along just fine.”

“Of course, ma'am” he managed to say without losing his smile, gesturing for Jason to follow him.

Dick skipped all the main stops, walking past the crowded bulletin with a smile that threatened to split his face in two.

He brought Jason straight to the secluded parking area, lips flattening the moment they were alone.

“What the hell are you doing here” he spat, trying to rein in his anger. The last thing he wanted was to catch his coworkers attention.

“I'd say it's pretty obvious” Jason replied, sounding annoyed. “I prefer to get intel with my own hands.”

“You disappear for six months and then reappear in my workplace. I think you'll have to be more specific.”

Jason smirked, sauntering closer, “Why? You missed me that much? I'm flattered, Dickie.”

“You know what, Jay? Fuck you.”

Dick shoved past Jason with all the strength he possessed, arms ready to fight back when Jason went and pulled him back by his uniform's collar.

Only Jason moved faster, pushing Dick against the building's wall while sealing their lips together.

Dick's fingers tightened over the front of Jason's uniform, not even trying to pull away as his body succumbed to the familiarity of Jason's warmth against his.

His mind was screaming at him to stop him, someone could see them, but his body ached to stay. They broke apart with gasping breaths, brows pressed together.

“It took me longer than I expected, dealing with some shit” Jason whispered, making Dick wonder just what kind of businesses those were.

“There are some nasty bastards hiding in the BPD, Dick. People who are helping other scum stay out of jail.”

It was on the tip of Dick's tongue to defend his coworkers, people he had spent years with, but he bit the words back down.

Not only it would be selfish of him to refute the argument based on personal feelings alone, Jason never joked about things like this.

“You could have warned me” he settled for, licking his lips. “You could have come home.”

Jason looked at him with something Dick couldn't quite put a name to, lips then blooming in one of his trademark smirks.

“And miss the comical expression on your face? Heresy”

Dick didn't miss the split second of hesitation, as if Jason had intended to say something completely different and then decided against it.

“So, wanna help me do some good for once, partner? I promise to keep the asshole meter to a decent rate.”

Dick snorted, throwing caution to the wind and indulging in one last quick brush of lips, “I think I will be very sad when this partner will eventually disappear once matters are taken care of.”

“And how can I blame you” Jason said, showing off his uniform. His smile turned soft. “But then again, I think we work way better during the nighttime, wouldn't you say?”

Dick mirrored the smile, taking to memory every little changed details about Jason's features, “Yes, we do.”


	28. Genderbend

Putting two and two together should have been easy enough and yet Jason still froze on the spot, halfway through the door.

Dick's attention was immediately on him, a flush of stark embarrassment making the tips of Jason's ears turn red.

“Little wing, it's been a while” Dick smiled, as if nothing was wrong. “Did Alfred call you?”

It took Jason a hot second to process the voice, a little longer to finally walk inside and close the door behind him, with the only hope that none of the brats would barge in and see him this flabbergasted.

Whilst Dick did nothing but watch, long legs crossed as he sat on the bed, a cascade of raven locks falling softly over one shoulder.

Nothing masculine about him. A sheer different person, if not for the sharp eyes.

Jason took a steadying breath, “What the fuck happened?”

Dick waved his―her―hand as if it was no big deal, “Had a bit of a scuffle with someone during patrol, turns out she was a witch. Long story short, she cursed me and fled. I'm stuck like this until we either find her or bring in some magical help of our own.”

Jason sighed because of course: if some unbelievable shit had to happen to someone, then trust Dick Grayson to be on the front seat.

“So it was you, the new chick patrolling around the 'Haven.”

“Of course, it's not like a can make this stop me” Dick smirked, gesturing to her body. “She'll have to disappear once things are settled, but it will be a nice tale for the citizens to tell.”

_More like for a bunch of fanboys to cry their asses out once the lady in spandex disappears_, Jason thought.

“Jay, are you willing to come seat near me or am I so pretty you can't stand it?”

Jason had to use an embarrassingly amount of resolve to go take a seat without walking as stiff as a board, eyes looking anywhere but at the more evident changes about Dick's physique.

Dick chuckled, the sound thick as honey, “Uhm? No kissing your boyfriend not that he's a changed man?”

Jason laughed along, finally meeting her stare, “Oh fuck you, Dick. I can only imagine the old man's reaction, seeing his biggest nightmare in the flesh.”

“Oh, and what is that?”

“Having a daughter that will surely attract the eye of a few interesting fellows... not that you don't manage to do it already, even with your normal packaging.”

Dick did an impressive job at looking offended, her softer features gifting the pout that much power.

“Jealousy sucks, doesn't it?” she said, gaze turning heated. “You should know my taste by now, Jay.”

Jason's hands flew to steady her movements as she carefully climbed on his lap, the new-found softness under his fingers bringing a wave of warmth on his cheeks.

She cupped them in her hands and Jason unconsciously tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Is it that weird? Being attracted to me like this? To a woman?”

“That's not it―”

“Then relax. I'm not going to bite you” she said, feeling Jason stiffen beneath her. “Not yet, at least.”

Jason cursed under his breath, breaking away from her touch only to drag her closer, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

The smell was still familiar if a little sweeter, probably thanks to perfume.

“You're going to kill me one day.”

Dick ignored the muffled grumbling, nipping at Jason's earlobe, “But you will enjoy it.”

She got to laugh one last time before Jason pushed her down the mattress, drowning the sound with a kiss.


	29. Lingerie

Jason woke up to the sound of the bedroom's door opening, rolling on his side to look at Dick from underneath his bangs.

Dick was so out of it he didn't notice and so Jason pretended to be asleep, stealing glances at him with an amused smile.

Until Dick started undressing, that is.

Jason barely caught a glance of something peaking out Dick's trousers before he rose to a sitting position, staring in disbelief as Dick walked to the bathroom to clean off what appeared to be lipstick off his cheek.

“What kind of wild party did I miss?”

Dick whipped around with wide eyes, one hand going instinctively to cover the red mark.

He looked flushed, Jason noticed, the smell of cologne starting to reach Jason's nostrils.

“Did I wake you up?” Dick asked, turning off the bathroom's light to join Jason on the bed. “Sorry, it was an... interesting night, to say the least.”

Jason reached out to push back the bangs falling over his eyes, lingering to check if Dick had caught a fever.

He was a little warm, but thankfully it didn't seem to be as bad as he feared.

“Another one of those crazy jigs of yours, huh?” Jason said. “I saw something very interesting sticking out your pants, not to mention the lipstick.”

Dick smiled sheepishly, leaning into the touch, “I thought infiltrating mob rings was hard, then I had to get intel from a stripping club for ladies only and I changed my mind.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me all about the feral madams trying to get a taste” Jason dropped his hands to Dick's hips, fingers moving underneath his undershirt.

He found a garment hiding there, a spontaneous groan slipping past his lips. “Jesus what are you wearing?”

Dick moved closer until he was sitting on Jason's lap, long legs wrapped around his waist, “Something that maybe you'll get to see soon...” he whispered in Jason's ear. “If you behave, that is.”

Jason bit back a curse when Dick's lips found the hollow of his throat, leaving a kiss there for good measure before moving back up to take off his shirt.

Jason watched mesmerized as a scarlet lace brassiere hugged Dick's skin, somehow enhancing its perfection.

“Of course you had to pick red” Jason moaned, gripping Dick's hips tighter. “Are you sure it was a normal stripping club and not some kinkier shit?”

Dick's smile turned wicked, the flush coloring his cheeks making him appear like a creature out of a dream.

“Oh, Jay, just you wait for what comes next” he said, grinding their crotches together. “A special performance just for you.”

Jason's mind went blank when Dick rolled his hips to reveal the beginning of another string of lace, this time traveling lower and lower.

Enough to tease but not to fulfill Jason's necessities.

Thoughts of Dick wearing nothing but thin lingerie, dancing to the rhythm of some loud, slow music, skin shiny with sweat, made his growing erection twitch in appreciation.

“Fucking Christ, Dick.”

“Don't start cursing so soon” Dick whispered, pushing Jason flat on his back. “By the end of this you'll be screaming my name, _begging_ for more.”

Jason would later deny the needy moan that escaped his lips just before Dick sealed their lips together.


	30. Biting

Dick watched his reflection in the mirror, a reluctant smile pulling at his lips at the mess he found there, fingers tracing over the red marks marring his neck.

If there was a thing he loved waking up to was the sight of Jason sleeping beside him, the evidence of sex on his skin.

Jason who afterward was always so quiet and relaxed, a softness which Dick treasured dearly, a softness so unlike the sheer desperation that always manifested when they fell in bed together.

The biting had passed over his mind until it became apparent that Jason loved leaving his mark on him.

Bites hard enough to leave a token but never enough to cause excessive pain.

A canvas up for draftsmanship, a self-assuring proof of the bond they shared on Jason's part.

Dick's only complaint was the strategic positioning, every bite left someplace where anyone could spot them with a little effort. One too many embarrassing conversations with friends and coworkers alike.

Jason appeared behind him, arms wrapping themselves around Dick's waist as he rested his head on top of Dick's with a sleepy grunt.

“Good morning to you, too.”

Jason opened one eye, squinting, “What are you doing up so early?”

“Admiring your handiwork” Dick chuckled, leaning against the embrace. “You have a possession issue, Jay.”

Jason huffed indignantly, kissing the top of Dick's head, “Not my fault you're so tempting. Not to mention, it will keep the wolves chasing your ass down away.”

“This story about my fanclub has to end.”

“Oh boy,_ I wish_ it were that simple.”

Dick laughed, breaking eye contact with Jason's mirror double to turn around and face him directly.

“Does that mean I have the permission to do the same? I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to have the Red Hood for themselves.”

“No need to worry, Dickie. Even the craziest person will back off if they saw the marks on my back. They'll think I got myself quite the wild mistress.”

Dick matched Jason's smile until they were quietly bursting into laughter, content and relaxed.


	31. What if

Jason shot his grappling gun, again and again, trying to catch up to the fleeing thief to no avail.

Trying to catch up with the one bastard who has been holding the title of _pain in the ass_ for as long as he could remember.

And yet Jason couldn't help but admire the way the man moved in the air, twisting his body as if it was nothing while flying past buildings.

He was an inspiration of sorts, only Bruce didn't like to talk about it because _Catwoman's protegee is a ticking bomb, a dangerous one too_.

Jason soon learned why the old man was so adamant about that. Catlad's real identity wasn't a mystery just as Catwoman, which meant digging up info was easy enough.

Richard John Grayson, an only son, adopted by one Selina Kyle after the tragic death of his parents.

Bruce saw so much of himself into the kid he had tried to adopt him himself, plans ending into thin air as someone else beat him to it.

A ticking bomb of suppressed anger, someone who could turn tainted if given the chance for revenge.

That's what Bruce thought, because he too could have gone easily on a complete different path with a little nudge.

In Jason's opinion, the old man was full of shit.

Sure the guy was impressively trained for combat, he moved with the finesse of a feline and the strength of a wild boar, but all he seemed to do when he wasn't stealing goods for his guardian was teasing Jason.

A sharp smile, a fleeting touch, and suddenly Jason was so out of it the next thing he knew the other man was laughing, grappling away.

Only this time Jason decided not to hold back and gain the upper hand for once, pulling some reckless tricks of his own to intercepts Dick's route.

He managed to cut off his path, bodies slamming messily with one another until they were rolling on a rooftop.

Dick shot up to his feet as if it was nothing, stalking close to Jason with a sigh.

He crouched until they were eye to eye, chin resting on one fist, “That was rather careless of you, J.”

“I actually want to strangle you right now.”

To Jason's surprise, Dick didn't try to escape again, muffling his chuckles against the palm of his hand.

“Does the Big bat know you're into that kind of stuff? To think you were such a cheeky kid once.”

“That's a compliment, coming from the one stupid thief who somehow managed to win the city over while stealing its citizens' shit.”

Dick dropped down on his back, long legs stretching out like a cat. The sight would have made him laugh, stereotypes and all, if only he wasn't too busy staring.

“It's not like I had anything to do with it, guess they found me cute” Dick said, wincing. “Jesus, you almost snapped my leg in two. What are you made of? Concrete?”

Jason's eyes went instinctively to inspect for possible injuries, feeling just a bit like an asshole for slamming into him like a tank.

If the thief was really in pain, then he was really good at hiding his emotions.

“I wouldn't need to do this stuff if only you stopped harassing me” Jason grumbled, looking fixedly away.

“But you're so cute when you're flustered” Dick replied, the smirk clear in his voice. “Not to mention, you were the only one except her who ever gave two shits about me afterward. I got attached.”

Jason titled his head just enough to meet his gaze, finding none of the teasing he had expected. Nothing but genuine happiness.

It madeJason speechless for a good minute.

“Helping your bleeding arse home isn't that big of a deal, you've got low standards” Jason said, mumbling out of embarrassment.

“Maybe we could meet up without the costumes, like two normal human beings.”

“Oh my, do you want to take me out on a date?” Dick grinned, stalking close until he was looming over Jason.

A predator assessing its prey.

Enticing until it killed you.

“Maybe we could. I think I would like that.”

Jason blinked and suddenly he was alone, left with the promise of something more and a tingling warmth on the bare skin of his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it everyone!  
Thank you so so much for all the support, it really means a lot. If you've liked a fic in particular and would like to see an extended version please let me know and I'll do my best to deliver. Thanks again <3


End file.
